Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5277119-20140527195614
omg so I'm doing a heavy clean up of my room and I just came across this old fanfic I made for Season 12C of Degrassi and omfg why couldn't all this happen instead? Money Maker-1 Marisol's 18th birthday is coming up and bad news hits the Lewis household when her mom loses her job and money becomes tight. Marisol tries to help out my getting a job as a waitress...at a strip club. After finally having sex, Clare tries to distance herself from Eli Becky is president of the Christian Club and they scorn her relationship with Adam. Money Maker-2 Marisol agrees to do one strip act but when Katie finds out, she tells Mo and they try to work out the issue. Eli tries to help Clare feel more comfortable again. After the Christian Club continue to disrespect Adam, Becky quits the club. One of Us-1 Luke realizes that he may be gay. While continuing to hang out with Dallas, Alli finds herself falling for him. But is the feeling mutual? Jenna feels unfulfilled in life so she decides to help Jake and Katie with a new recycling program. One of Us-2 Luke struggles with his feelings. Alli go on a surprisingly drama free first date until Dallas admits he doesn't want anything too serious and she agrees. They decide to casually see each other every now and then. Price Tag-1 Zig's family store is doing worse than he thought it was which means he'll be the only one in the class not to attend a trip to NYC. Owen and Bianca have been friends for awhile. But when working on a project together, they feel a spark. Imogen's father is getting worse and Natalie wants her to move in with her. Price Tag-2 Damon hatches Zig a plan to steal money from the old lady he mows lawns for but when Tori finds out she intervenes. Zori reunites Owen and Bianca discuss their night of passion and decide to give a relationship a try. Fiona helps Imogen through the tough time with her father. Lights-1 Eli begins working on a paper that will help him get into NYU and calls it "The Girl With the Pretty Eyes." After the Ice Hounds final game of the season, early scholarships are being through left and right at Cam. Katie is shocked when she realizes she is short of credits. Lights-2 Eli is accepted into NYU but how will Clare handle the news? Cam decides to forget about hockey until the new season starts and decides to focus on Maya Katie joins the debate team in order to get the credits she needs but becomes very aggravated when a loaded topic comes to the front. No Scrubs-1 Drew tries to get his life back together by returning to Degrassi , but he must repeat the year. Fiona and Imogen begin to discuss the future when Fiona makes plans to return to NY. Dallas tries to make peace with Clare so he can plan Alli a going away party No Scrubs-2 Dave helps Drew get his life back on track but Drew is upset when he finds out about Owen and Bianca's relationship Fiona puts her loft up for sale and Imogen tells her she'll go wherever she goes. The juniors have a going away party for Alli Litte Wonders-1 Both Katie and Jake sulk in bad news: Katie finds out that she didn't get accepted into Stanford and has no back up plan and Jake's recycling project cost him a credit, which means he has to take summer courses. Alli prepares to leave for MIT summer program Dave finds his father with another woman. Little Wonders-2 The Class of 2013 graduate from Degrassi and everyone prepares to move on with their lives. Dave confronts his father and out of nowhere the husband of the woman whom was having an affair with Officer Turner, comes and shoots him.